


New and Improved

by jelly123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demons, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt Sam Winchester, Minor Violence, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly123/pseuds/jelly123
Summary: You've changed, what will it take for a certain Winchester to get it through his head?





	New and Improved

I knew this day was coming, after months of running, he finally caught up to me. I wasn’t surprised when I heard him draw his gun, the hammer clicking as he pulled it back. 

“Y/n, stop!” He shouted, voice wavering. “It doesn’t have to be this way.” 

“Yes, Sam, it does.” I turned to face him, hands up in surrender. 

“No. There’s another way. We can fix this, together.” His jaw was set in a hard line, but his eyes were soft, pleading. “Y/n, please.” 

“Sam, this can’t be fixed.” I took half a step back, trying to distance myself from him. “I’ve made my choice, just let me go.” 

“You know I can’t do that. I can never let you go.” His resolve was breaking though, he wasn’t ready for this fight. And neither was I. 

“Sammy please, you can’t make me go through that. I don’t  _want_  to go through it. Look at how it was with Dean. It nearly killed him, and he’s a hell of a lot stronger than I am.” 

“But you’ve kept some of your humanity, Dean was a lot farther gone and he still came back.” He was trying to reason with me, with that part of me that indeed was still human. 

“I’m sorry.” I closed my eyes, and with just a small flick of my wrist, I sent Sam flying into the wall. 

I wasn’t sure if it knocked him out or not, but I couldn’t stay and find out, no matter how much of me wanted to. It wouldn’t take long for him to get back on his feet, to have me cornered once more. 

Stepping around his large frame, I took off for the opening of the alley. If I could just make it out into the street, I could easily blend in with the steady flow of pedestrians. 

“Y/n.” His strained whisper almost had me turning around and going back to him.  _Almost_. 

Pushing past my breaking heart, I stepped out onto the sidewalk, ready to leave all of this behind. 

_I shouldn’t be able to feel these things. Isn’t that the point of being a demon? To not have human emotions? Am I that fucked up, that I can’t even get being a demon right?_

As quickly as the thoughts came, they disappeared. The self-loathing being replaced with a white hot anger.  _How dare Sam think I still have a shred of my humanity left! I’m better than that!_

_Watch out Sammy, here comes the new and improved, Y/n._


End file.
